100 Years
by JadeyHearts
Summary: Inspired by the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting. AU. All Human. Little ficlets based on each verse of the song. Basically giving a peek inside the love lives of one Sam Winchester and Connor (Angel) McKellen. Not a song fic. Sam/Connor, mentions of Buffy/Dean later on.


100 Years

Inspired by the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting

Btvs/Ats/Supernatural crossover

Pairings: Sam/Connor centric, mentions of Dean/Buffy later on.

Summary: AU. All Human. Little ficlets based on each verse of the song. Basically sneak peeks into Connor and Sam's romance over the years.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Not a song fic. Also if you haven't figured it out by now, this contains Slash. Deal with it or don't read it.

….

_I'm 15 for a moment. Caught in between 10 and 20 and I'm just dreaming… Counting the ways to where you are…_

Sam's POV

For my whole life, things have pretty much stayed the same. Dad's always gone, Dean works and looks out for me. I go to school, come home, hang out with my best friend, repeat. Nothing ever changed.

But today, something did. And it changed my whole world.

My best friend's name is Connor. We've been best friends since second grade. Connor's always been a little… different, but that's part of what I like about him. He's really quiet most of the time, unless he's around me or his cousin Buffy. He doesn't really smile a whole lot, but that's because he's always thinking about stuff. He wears mostly dark clothes and likes his hair over his eyes sometimes. Like me, he doesn't have a mom, and his dad's a complete asshole. He gets anxiety attacks sometimes and he smokes when he's really stressed out. But he's the best friend I could ever ask for.

And today… he kissed me.

_The two teenage boys sat side by side on the edge of the pier, their feet dangling out just above the water._

_Connor looked pensive, staring out at the gently rippling water, lit cigarette in his hand resting on his knee. _

_Sam looked over at his friend for a moment then down at his hands. "Connor?"_

"_Hmm?" He answered, still staring at the water._

"_Why are you smoking?"_

_Connor looked over at Sam and cocked his head to the side slightly, then shrugged his shoulders and let the cigarette fall into the water. "Sorry."_

"_No, it's not…" Sam sighed. "You didn't have to do that. I was just wondering."_

"_Just stuff." Connor said, quietly. _

"_You can talk to me, you know."_

_Connor smiled a little. "I know. I just don't really know how to put it into words."_

_Connor was silent for a moment, returning his eyes to the water as if it would give him the answer. "Sam, has there ever been something you wanted but you were too scared to try to get it?" He asked, never taking his eyes from the water. "Like something you really really wanted, more than anything else in the world, but just the thought of doing what it'd take to get it terrified you."_

_Sam frowned slightly. "Well not exactly, but I know what you mean."_

_Connor smiled again, glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "I know you do. You're like that."_

"_What do you mean?" Sam knew what he meant, but he asked anyway because he liked hearing him say it. _

"_You get me, even when I'm not making a whole lot of sense. No one else can do that. You're special."Connor said, looking Sam in the eye for the first time since they'd started talking. _

_Sam chuckled. "You've been telling me I'm special since we met, Connor. I still don't know what that means."_

_Connor looked down at his hands again. "Maybe you will." He said softly._

"_Huh?" Sam asked, confused._

_Connor closed his eyes for just a moment and took a deep breath. He reached over and grabbed Sam's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together._

_Sam's brows furrowed, thinking Connor's actions were a little odd, but he didn't pull away._

_When Connor spoke again his voice was hoarse. "What would you do if the only thing you ever wanted was right there in front of you, but you knew that if you reached for it, you risked losing everything that meant anything to you?"_

_For the first time in a long time, Sam didn't have an answer for him. What would he do? _

"_I… I'd like to think I'd take the risk. Because… if it's something you want that badly, it must be worth a whole lot. The bigger the risk, the more worth it the prize is, right?" Sam said, hoping his answer would be enough to help his friend._

_Connor nodded, smiling slightly. "You're not wrong."_

_Connor lifted his head and looked at Sam again. He stared into Sam's blue-green orbs and prayed he wasn't about to lose his friend forever._

"_Thanks, Sam."_

_Sam blinked in surprise. "For what?"_

_Connor shrugged. "For being my friend."_

_Sam frowned and squeezed Connor's hand slightly. "Connor… of course I'm your friend, best friend. Nothing's ever going to change that."_

_Connor looked down at his lap. "I… I love you Sam." He said quietly._

"_I love you too. But what's going on?" Sam asked, giving Connor a worried look._

"_No I mean … not like that. I mean I…" Connor gritted his teeth is frustration and shook his head. "Screw it."_

_Then Connor's lips were on his. The kiss was hesitant but firm. If this was the only time Connor ever got to kiss Sam, he was going to make it count. Then he felt Sam's lips shift slightly under his and reality came crashing back down on him._

_Connor pulled away quickly, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam, waiting for a reaction. _

_Sam stared at Connor, wide eyed, his mouth hanging open slightly. _

_When Sam didn't say anything for moment, Connor felt panic set in. _

"_Oh god, I shouldn't have done… I-I'm sorry." Connor quickly pulled his hand from Sam's and got up, running down the pier._

"_Wait!"_

_Connor spun around as Sam grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop._

"_Sam, I'm sorry! I don't know what the hell I was thinking and I-"_

_Connor never got a chance to finish whatever he'd been about to say, Sam's lips pressed against his effectively shutting him up. _

_Sam pulled away a moment later, smiling shyly, a slightly pink tint on his cheeks. He reached for Connor's hands, entwining their fingers. _

_Connor looked at Sam for a moment, then leaned forward, capturing Sam's lips once again. This time there was no hesitation. Connor let go of one of Sam's hands in favor of running his fingers through Sam's wavy hair as both boys responded eagerly to the kiss. _

_And they both knew nothing would ever be the same again._

…

Like? Hate? I wrote this in about 20 minutes so… yeah. Review please?


End file.
